


More Than Friends

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘An imagine where the reader and Steve are good friends and they’re really flirty and one day Steve asks for kissing tips or something and she makes fun of him but she ends up demonstrating and they end up having sex’</p><p>“Why are you in my house then?”</p><p>“You have better wifi and more food than me.” You say, still staring at your laptop screen.</p><p>“Ah so you’re using me?”</p><p>“In more ways than one honey.”</p><p>“I can think of a few more ways you could use me.” Steve says, and at this you glance up and see him smirking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Friends

“Hey, we’re friends right?” Steve says quietly, breaking the comfortable silence you and he had been sitting in.

“Nope.” You reply, not looking up from your laptop. As it turned out, you and Steve were actually best friends. You did everything together. It was one of those kinda friendships where you were just close enough for people to think you were dating, but too close for either of you to act on your obvious underlying feelings for each other in case it got weird.

“Why are you in my house then?”

“You have better wifi and more food than me.” You say, still staring at your laptop screen.

“Ah so you’re using me?”

“In more ways than one honey.”

“I can think of a few more ways you could use me.” Steve says, and at this you glance up and see him smirking.

“Yes Steve we are friends, why?” You reply, grinning and extending your leg to poke him playfully in the ribs. You leave your leg outstretched, resting on his lap. He rests his hand on your calf and absentmindedly traces patterns with his fingers onto your skin.

“I was thinking…”

“Well that’s never good.”

“Oh she thinks she’s funny does she?” He says, grabbing and squeezing your calf with both hands. You struggle against him, laughing, only for him to grab your foot and tickle you mercilessly.

“I give I give!” You manage to say, tears streaming down your cheeks. Steve laughs and stops, pulling your other leg onto his lap so you’re fully outstretched on the sofa, continuing to trace patterns with his fingers on your skin.

“As I was saying. I’m pretty old.”

“Yeah you’re getting on a little aren’t you pal. Is that a grey hair?”

“Don’t make me tickle you again.” Steve warns, before continuing. “Back in the day, I didn’t exactly…kiss many people.”

“Right…” You prompt when Steve pauses, unsure where this was going.

“So…what if I am a bad kisser? How would I know?”

“I’m sure you’re a great kisser Steve.” You say, trying not to laugh at the look of concern on his face.

“But what if I’m not. I don’t know the do’s and don’t’s of kissing!”

“Well ok, so the thing on the face called the mouth? Aim for that.”

“You’re not helping.” He mutters, pouting slightly.

“Oh come on Steve you’re a grown man of 95 how am I supposed to react to you acting like a prepubescent 13 year old who wants to learn how to kiss?”

“It’s not like I ever had the practice.”

“It’s really not that complex.” You sigh, scooting up the sofa so you are as close as you can be to Steve, your feet on one side of him, legs bent over his lap, you pressed up against him on the other side.

“What are you doing?”

“Kiss me.”

“What?” He stammers, looking confused.

“Kiss me and I will tell you if you’re a good kisser or not.” You say, nodding encouragingly.

“Are you sure?”

“If I wasn’t would I have asked you in the first place? Now get in with it and kiss me Roger’s.” You say firmly.

He just stares for a few seconds before moving. His hand slowly moves up to the side of your face as he leans in. He moves slowly, but not too slowly. Slow enough to build that tantalising tension that just to happened to drive you crazy. He pauses for a split second, millimetres away from your lips and you can feel his warm breath against your skin. You resist the urge to surge forward and do the work yourself, instead waiting for Steve to make the move. When he finally does it’s nothing like you ever expected.

His lips gently press against yours, you inadvertently moving closer. Steve’s other hand runs gently up your leg, pausing on your thigh as he deepens the kiss, pushing firmly against your lips with his own. Your arms are around him, fingers digging into his back as his tongue runs against your bottom lip, your mouth opening with a sigh. He moves his hand off your face and with both hands on your hips pulls you onto his lap, your legs tucked up under his arm. You push your body against his, all the years of pent up feelings spilling out at once. His fingers wind into your hair and his tongue slips into your mouth, a moan escaping your lips. You both pause and move back slightly from each other, breathing heavy, pupils blown.

“Well there’s a few things you could work on-”

“Shut up.” Steve cuts you off, pulling you back towards him and again claiming your mouth with his. Your fingers trail down his chest and slip under his tshirt. His muscles tense under your cool touch, but quickly relax. You rake your fingernails gently down his skin, making him shiver. When you bite his lip gently that seems to push him that little bit over the edge.

He hooks one arm under your legs, another under your arms and stands, carrying you away from the sofa. As he walks towards the bedroom you move your lips to his neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin just below his ear.

“I swear to god.” He growls, dropping your legs and letting you stand, only to forcefully push you backwards and pin you against the wall. His hands take your wrists and hold them against the wall above your head and he peppers kisses down your jaw and neck, to your chest. You buck your hips against his and he gasps, turning his eyes to yours.

“Why do I feel like this was all a ruse to get into my pants.”

“Maybe because it was.”

“Why didn’t you just say ‘Hey let’s make out!’, that would have worked just fine too.” You say, Steve dropping his hands down so you can move your arms and smirking.

“This way was more fun.”

“And just fyi, I would say your kissing is above average. Maybe a six out of ten.”

“A six huh?” Steve says, before pressing his lips against yours.

“Mmmhmm.” You murmur into the kiss, hooking your thumbs in Steve’s belt loops and pulling him flush against you. “Maybe we should go to the bed.”

“Not yet.” Steve replies breathily, his hands reaching up the back of your top and unhooking your bra. He fumbles with the straps under your top, struggling to work out a way to remove the bra.

“Need a hand?” You ask, his face a picture of concentration.

“You know what…” He mutters, a mischievous glint in his eye. He places his hand at the neck of your ratty old t shirt and pulls, muscles bulging. The material tears and your heart quickens as you watch Steve literally rip your clothing off you. Who knew destruction of property could be such a turn on.

“It’s good that wasn’t one of my bests.” You muse as the fabric is discarded on the floor, along with your bra. Steve isn’t paying attention though. His hands run over your body, brushing over your hard nipples, goosebumps erupting wherever his hands go. Your fingers scramble to unbuckle his belt, ripping it from his jeans as soon as it is undone. Your hand slips down the front of his jeans, massaging the hardening bulge.

“Now we need to go to bed.” Steve growls in your ear. You stay as close together as you had been, your hand massaging Steve through his boxers, his hands and lips roaming your body. When you finally make it to the bedroom the pair of you collapse on the bed.

“Are we really gunna do this?” You ask breathily as Steve yanks off his jeans.

“What can I say.” Steve says, his weight pressing on top of you. “You’re a good teacher.”


End file.
